Hurting
by AlwaysDreaming95
Summary: Sting and Rogue have been friends for years, but what if Rogue has a deadly habit that he never told his close friend afraid that he'd have to give up his feelings for the man. Though when Rogue's brother forces his brother to through therapy everything starts to unravel. Sting Rogue pairing with a lil Gajevy
1. Her Kind Words and Support

Ch.1- Her Kind Words and Support

Rogue's POV

"Everyone that I know thinks that I don't have any happiness in my life, but they're wrong. I have 2 sources of happiness. One would be my cat Frosch and the other is my one of my only friend's Sting. Though both of our parents choice odd names for us only his parents ever seemed to care for him. Mine on the other used too beat me until I couldn't stand. It was nothing surprising, but as soon as I turned 16 I turned them in and I started to live on my own. To help me out Sting started to live with me and his parents would help us out with whatever we'd need. Though that was 5 years ago. Though the memory still makes me smile. Sting is like a brother that I can tell everything to, but I've never told him the reason I hide my right eye or the reason I always cover every inch of skin I can thougH I won't wear turtlenecks or scarves of the sort."

"And why do you do that?" A small azure haired woman asks with with nothing but support across her face.

I look at my arms and answer her slowly and unsurely, "My body is covered in scars and not a nice sight to be seen. My right eye is pareto blind so I don't want him to have a hint of what's wrong with me."

"Alright now tell me Rogue, what are you really hiding from this Sting? There's more too it than old scars. Are their newer ones? Why had you been ordered too come see me?"

I scowl at the memory of my estranged older brother, Gajeel, coming over and telling me that I would come with him. I bet the asshole is still outside the door.

"My brother dragged me here. He told me if I didn't stop my bad habit that he'd have me see a shrink."

The woman leans forward as she places one of her hands over my own, "What habit?"

"I cut myself," I answer slowly embarrassed by my horrid habit.

"How did your brother know?"

"He found out when I was 11. He caught me doing so. I promised him I'd stop, but I lied especially after he turned 16 he left. I didn't have his support. Though he said he'd come back when he could, but I'm not sure why he didn't show up until I was 16. I hate him."

The woman's face lowers as she answers, "Him leaving was my fault. I had no idea what was going on, but at 16 I got pregnant and your brother left too keep me safe."

I look at her shocked, "Though I lost the baby a little bit after that. I was down right depressed for a few years and Gajeel was scared to leave my side. Though the 2 of us had finished school like we needed too and even went to college. When I got better he tried to look for you, but your parent's decided to move and he didn't know where. It was when he had read in the paper of them going to jail that he knew where to find his lil brother." There's a moment of silence before she asks, "How did Gajeel find out you hadn't stopped?"

"He caught me the other day trying to kill myself," I whisper.

The woman looks shocked and saddened by my words, "How did you feel after your brother saved you from that?"

"I was pissed at first. I mean the metal head dragged one of his friend's over to patch me up. When she was done he made her promise not to tell anyone that he was going to help me out. After she left he told me I'd have to come too see you or else he'd tell Sting what I've been doing while he's out of town."

"So this Sting is out of town and you try too kill yourself… Why?" She seems curious and worried for my answer.

"I just wanted the memoried too end. They come back to me when I'm alone. I cut because I dream of all the beatings every night. Though when I'm alone there's nothing that I can do to help myself. No matter how deep I'd cut I still hear their voices and feel the pain they inflicted on me."

The woman doesn't take her eyes off me as she looks at me straight in the eye holding a kind of air around her that is surprising, "Listen here Rogue. I'm going to tell you something and I want you too agree too it."

She waits for me too answer so I simply meekly nod my head.

"Alright, when Sting gets back I want you too tell him everything that you've told me today. IF he's so close to you he can be a pillar for you too lean on and maybe help you let go of your past."

I shake my head as I whisper, "I can't. I can't' do that. I can't tell the person I love most in the world that I'm hurting myself behind their back."

She doesn't even flinch at my outburst. Her face doesn't even give off a hint of disgust as I basically come out too her as being gay.

"I don't see what's wrong with telling the one you love that you're hurting. Also from that look on your face I guess you haven't told Sting of your preferences."

I shake my head, "I can't. He hates gays."

She looks at me with her head tilted to the side, "What gives you that idea?"

I take a deep breathe as I tell her the story of the only other gay boy I've known in my life. He was on our basketball team that Sting had forced me to join with him so I kept my cutting too a minimum during that time. Though when the team found out he was gay even though he already was dating they started to bully him. Sting was one of the worse ones.

"What makes you think Sting did what he did that day?"

I shrug as I stare at the light teal carpet playing with the bandages that are sticking out of my shirt.

"Alright, let's leave your confession to him for another day, but I still want you too tell him a bit about your cutting. It's not good to have things bottled up Rogue. It can make things worse. Trust me when I say this that being all bottled up is not a good thing what's so ever."

I chuckle as I look up at the now stern looking woman as she asks, "When does Sting get back?"

"Sunday," I answer her quietly wondering why this woman who I don't know without trying gets the truth from me so easily.

"Alright, that's 5 days from now. I want you to sit down with him and talk."

I shake my head and she asks, "Though I don't see groups you can bring him in here and talk to him and I can help with whatever you're okay with."

I look at her and I can't help but let out a small smile, "I think I'd like that better than being alone."

She nods her head as she looks at me, "Alright, I'll set up an appointment for you for next Monday the day after Sting gets back. Though Rogue I want you to stay with someone so you're not alone for I can have my husband back."

I smile softly as I shake my head wondering why I didn't know he was married… Cause when he does try to talk to me I ignore him. I mean he only came over yesterday cause I accidentally called him.

"Alright then… I want you to come stay with us. Not as a patient or anything, but as family. I'd like to know my brother-in-law."

I agree too her offer figuring I can just go home whenever I got tired.


	2. Redfox Family Love

Ch.2- Redfox Family Love

Rogue's POV

It's already Saturday and I've spent the entire time at my brother's and his wife's house. It surprised me when that Levy wanted to keep her last name in memory of her father. I was even more surprised when a set of viable twin toddler came running into the room the first day. They melted my heart when they looked at me unsure until their mother said I was their uncle. They automatically smiled up at me and hugged my legs. Since then they've been a bit stuck too my side. I let them only making them let me go when I had to go to work or school and I would go take a shower. Though every time I'd come back into view they'd attach themselves to me. Gale the older twin is a bit of a grumpy kid at times, but he always smiles and happy when his younger twin, Lucia, is around.

Right now I'm sitting with the family watching some Disney movie. The twins had fallen asleep curled up too me and Levy laughs as she takes a picture.

I look at her confused, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing I've never seen them so attached to someone before, but I had read someone that like some animals children can sense sadness in people's hearts."

I look down at the little boy whose hair is a midnight blue while his twin sister has bright blonde hair. I smile as I stroke their hair.

"I'm glad you had me come here, cause even if it goes wrong with Sting I know I have people I can lean on."

I hear a grunt of approval as I'm pulled into a tight headlock and my brother gives me a noggie, "Of course you do, you dolt. I'd hate for my kids too lose what seems to be their now favorite uncle."

At that I smile and Levy motions too my wrists. Even though I hate it she keeps having me clean the stitches every night not wanting them too scar, but for once I want them too. I want them as a reminder that I have people who love me. When she finishes up she smiles as she pats my wrists softly telling me she finished.

"Rogue," I hear her say and I give her a look that said I'm listening and she smiles brightly at me, "I'm proud of you you know. I'm glad that you are letting yourself be happy while you're here. I know how hard letting that happiness in can be. Please keep it up and if you're having any kind of downfall and want someone too talk too you have us. Or even better form of therapy is hyperactive kids."

I let out a small laugh as she points to the now squirming children attaching themselves too my side.

"I will thank you," I let some tears go and my sister-in-law pulls me into a softly, but secure hug.

I open my eyes the next morning and I decided that I didn't want to get up. That was until noon rolled around and 2 yelling children came running through the bedroom door too jump on my bed.

I groan in pain as Gale plops on my wrist and I feel a sharp pain. Even though they were healing pretty well, but I swear he popped one of them.

I pull my hand from under the blanket and I see a spot of blood already showing.

"Levy!" I shout and the tired azure woman runs into the room too see me holding my wrist above my head.

"Gale! Lucia! What have i told you about jumping on people. You popped one of your uncle's stitches. I want you too apologize then get your father for your punishment," Though her voice is clearly stern with a hint of anger I can tell she is pained at yelling at her children.

Right away I'm pulled into a hug by the 2 children and they race out of the room after 2 soft worries leave their lips. When they leave Levy is back in my door with a small box.

"You didn't need to yell at them. They're only 3 they don't know better."

She shakes her head as she looks at me, "No Rogue. They did something they've been told countless times not to do. I told them you were hurt and they needed too be careful. Look what they did," she tells me as she unwrapped my arm.

She winces as she takes out a little butterfly from the box and places it over the cut.

She studies my arm as she sighs, "You had a couple more days and it'd just irritate them and this wouldn't have happened. By the way Rogue, when does Sting get back today?"

I look at the clock and sigh, "Probably about now."

She nods her head as she unwraps my arm.

"You seem to be used to dealing with wounded people."

"I am. Gajeel, did some underground boxing for a while, but stopped when that ring was broken up by the FBI. So when he could he joined up the army and now he's back he's been teaching at the center down the road."

"What does he teach?"

"All kinds of things for self-defense too just being a trainer."

I chuckle as I try to picture my brother yelling at people and calling them names, "I can see that works out pretty well for him."

"Yeah, it does. In his free time he works at a youth center and helps out troubled kids… plus kids that are trying too get over some form of abuse. He's really good with them. Though he's been doing that since I got better when we were almost 18. I think he started to do so cause he felt like he betrayed his younger brother and wanted to help kids that grew up like him and you did. Though he never told me how bad the abuse was. He said it got worse over the years, but he could somewhat remember better years."

"So it's my fault if he can remember years without abuse."

She shakes her head as she says, "Gajeel was from your father's first wife. They broke it off after your father got your mother got pregnant with you. Though Gajeel was beaten on a bit by his father. He tried to take as many of your beatings as he could over the years. He told me that he would cradle you too his chest when you were a baby when he slept. He had called it upon himself at the age of 5 that it was his job to protect his baby brother."

"He told you all of this?" I ask confused.

She shakes her head, "He never told me a lot about his time with your parents, but what he did tell me was you were the reason he was there for as long as he was. I'm to blame for him leaving you. He did tell me the part about being the one that cared for you when he was 5. Though he said you were an ugly and scary baby."

I take in her pretty serious face and how her words had a teasing tone to them until I started laughing.

I look up when Gajeel knocks on the door leaning on the frame, "Rogue, did you tell your friend where you'd be?"

I shake my head and he groans as he tosses a phone my way, "Then make him shut the hell up. Also Shorty don't' tell him embarrassing things like that."

I watch as he exchanges a few looks with his wife.

Levy stands up as she smiles at me, "See you two are a bit alike aren't you. Also trust me it's fun to tease your brother."

I watch my brother scowl as she gets up from the bed as he pats my leg before she was completely up.

She then turns around to me as i put the phone too my ear as she says, "By the way Rogue you might have another niece and nephew on the way. So can you watch the kids on Monday after everything too be sure. I think they'd love to spend more time with you."

I can't help the small smile that appears on my lips at her words.

I'm still smiling as I finally start talking to my angry blonde friend.

"What do you need Sting?"

"I was just wondering why the hell you'd go over too your ass of a brother's place?"

I can't stop the words before I speak them, "He's not so bad and neither is Levy."

"Who the fuck is Levy?" He growls out…. Wait growl….

"She's my sister-in-law, you idiot."

"Still doesn't answer why you're there," he says to me and I curse a bit.

I guess I can lie for now, "I guess Levy was tired of his shit and wanted to meet his kid brother."

Sting seems too believe it as he says, "Alright come on back home. I got some awesome things too tell ya."

I sigh as I get off the bed, "Sure. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"I can come get you," Sting offers and I'm a bit shocked by that. Usually he's a bit of an asshole even too me.

"What you missed me or something?"

"Yeah, I did," he answers I feel myself free up as I'm pulling on my jeans.

Oh god, don't get my hopes up like this like you always do. Then you swiftly knock me back down on my ass.

Still he goes on, "Of course I miss you man. We've hardly been apart since we moved in together. Of course I miss ya, Rogue."

I try to fight back my blush as I put a hand too my beating chest.

I quickly answer, "Then come get me you lazy bones."

I hear a chuckle as he answers, "Alright, message me the address and I'll come get ya stanky ass."

I chuckle as we hang up and I wonder why Sting even has my brother's number. I shrug as I set the phone down and I pull my pants up the rest of the way. I look around for a long sleeve shirt that I came here in and I can't find it. I walk out of the room in a wife beater and my jeans. Gajeel's phone in my hand and my own in my pocket.

I spot my brother and his wife so I call out, "Have you guys seen my long sleeved shirt?"

They shake their heads as Gajeel says, "I saw the kids running around with a black piece of fabric earlier, but I didn't think much of it. I thought it was one of their blankets or something."

I sigh as I head off too the kids' room only too see they have a pair of scissors and my shirt if in pieces.

"Why did you cut up my shirt?" I shout at them.

They cower away from me and Levy and Gajeel come running and they both take one of their children in their arms.

"Uncle's hurt," Gale says.

"We doctors," his sister adds on and I remember watching a show the other day of a doctor tearing up a shirt to wrap a wound.

I sigh as I kneel down infront of them.

I reach forward and wipe away their tears, "I'm sorry for yelling… Uncle doesn't want his friend too know he's hurt just yet so can we keep this," I point too my colorful bandages, "a secret from him."

They look at each other before they nod their heads, "Okay."

I smile at them as I open my arms, "Come here, you two."

They smile at each other before they come rushing into my arms.

"Sorry, uncle," they both say as I give off a slight sound of discomfort with how I caught them.

"No worries on that or the shirt. I'll just throw on my sweatshirt."

I try to stand up, but they pull me down and I look at their parents as if to ask for help.

Levy smiles as she says, "It's still hanging on by the door right."

I nod my head and she smiles as she walks off and I look at the two crazy kids in my arms. I notice my brother's smile as he looks at us and I hand him his phone.

He chuckles as he unlocks it and snaps a picture of the kids and me.

"I'll send this too you later," I nod my head and it reminds me of Sting having his number.

"Hey, Gajeel why does Sting have your number?"

"It was shortly after I visited the 2 of you after I found you. He said that you didn't need me at all, but if I'm needed he'd call. So I gave him my number."

"So you're telling me that you've had the same number for 5 years now."

He nods his head, "Yup, it's a pain, but I'm glad I kept it. I mean he gave it to you and you put it in your phone didn't you."

I sigh as I nod my head, "I put in a while ago when I was trying to convince myself to forgive you. Though too tell the truth I'm glad I did too. Even if I fall all over again I got to meet your family."

Gajeel frowns as he looks at me, "Don't say that. I don't want too lose my lil brother again and I don't want my kids too lose you either."

'You don't want me in their life Gajeel," I tell him looking away.

"Why? You afraid that you'll rub off on them. Either that you are gay or that you hurt yourself."

I freeze up as I look at him, "You heard me yesterday."

He shakes his head, "No. I've known since I saw ya again when you were 16. I saw the way you looked at Sting. It's the same look I gave my wife for the longest time. You're happy that they're even near you. You think that you can't even give yourself more of a chance at a shot of happiness. So you bottle up that love you feel for them and hope that it'd go away. Trust me that feeling isn't going to go away so take a chance and tell him. If he does anything to hurt you I'll just have to kick his ass."

"What am I a little sister?" I ask him a bit embarrassed at what he said.

"Nope, but your family and no one hurts my family. Not anymore. I'm not going to let that happen again. Look Rogue in the state that you're in now I don't think you could stand him saying even a small stupid thing much less tell you too get out of his life."

I nod my head as I let my tears fall, "I just love him, Gajeel. I really do. When I first realized how I felt when he moved in with me I thought it was like a brother or something, but over the years it's just gotten worse. I can't stand this feeling anymore."

Gajeel chuckles as he says, "As I said trust me. Those feelings of true actuarial love is hard to rid yourself of and the closer the person is too you the more it grows. Ask Levy when we first met and I took her a theis small innocent person. I didn't want to taint her, but when i told her how I felt when we were 15 she let me in. Sure we're opposite genders, but just because you're gay and have feelings for him doesn't mean Sting is going to abandon you."

I look down at the two somehow asleep children that are softly hugging my arms and smile, "You're lucky then Gajeel. I mean you 2 are able to get married and have kids. If we do get together what will we have?"

"Well you can have my kids if you want," he tries to joke and when he notices the mistake he sighs as he says, "Look guys can marry each other now and in this state they can even adopt so I don't know what the worry is for. If you want a child with your blood I'm sure you can find a surrogate mother that can carry a baby for you. If it'd even make you feel better if we're not expecting anytime soon. I'm sure Levy would carry the babe for you even." I look at him shocked and he chuckles, "Rogue, you're my family even if we're half brothers. I'll do what I can to help you. I have no problem with who you are. So lighten up and be who you are don't force yourself to be whoever around Sting just cause you're afraid how he'll act if he knew."

I smile as I say, "I'd actually hug you if your kids weren't holding my arms down too my side."

Gajeel laughs as he stands up as he hears the doorbell. He walks by ruffling up my hair as he says, "If you even could get a hug out of me."

I laugh as Levy comes back into view, "Here," she hands me my sweatshirt and helps detach her children from me.

They start to whine so I tell her that it's okay if she'd let they sleep in my lap. She smiles as she let's them sleep with their heads on my legs. I slip on my sweatshirt glad that it's actually cold in here so I don't feel too weird wearing it. I smile as I recall the words my brother spoke not that long ago.

"Your brother does care for you now that you can see that," Levy speaks out, "He saw after he paid that visit after not seeing each other in about 5 years. I was a bit surprised that he seemed too only wish you the best of luck. Though i know he was hurt when he was told that he wasn't needed in your life."

"I never said that," I tell her.

She nods her head, "That's cause Sting said it when he had chased him down. I know Gajeel told you about it, but he didn't say that Sting said that you needed was him."

I let a blush creep up on my cheeks and Levy leans over cupping my cheeks, "Gajeel loves you and he's right. If that Sting hurts you when you tell him Gajeel won't need to lay a hand on him cause I'll strangle him right there in my office."

I can't help myself as I start laughing thinking of the small woman trying to kill Sting and I wonder if I'd even let her. If Sting said things like he did too the kid back in high school to me what would I do…. I think about it and keep to myself as I think I'd probably end up killing myself. If Sting even said I was disgusting for loving him like I do. I chuckle as I hear Gajeel call from the hall that Sting was here.

Levy gets up as she says, "I'll tell Gajeel too let him in. I think you need sometime to think ."

I smile at the woman as she gets up and walks out of the room. I stare down at the 2 children in my lap and I smile softly.

I look up at the ceiling as I whisper, "So this is what it's like to be loved and be a family."

"Hey, what the hell why are you crying?" I hear Sting's gruff tired voice say.

I look at the door to see that Sting isn't wearing a shirt yet again under his jacket and his jeans looked like he slept in them.

I think if I should tell him and since he knows of my past abuse I say, "I'm just thinking that I like how the feeling of a family feels. It's different from what Gajeel and I had back then."

Sting looks upset as he says, "It's that bastard's fault that you got the beatings you did."

I shake my head remembering the small amount that I'd peek out of my room and Gajeel would be standing in front of my room taking dad's beating telling him to leave me alone.

"Sting, he might have abandoned me when I was 11, but he spent more of his life protecting me. So when he was given the love from Levy he decided to protect her from his dark past. He wanted her safe from her parent's especially since she was pregnant at the time. Though he had to deal with losing me since mom and dad moved shortly after Gajeel left. He also lost what would have been his first child a few months after that."

"Why are you protecting him?" Sting asks as he walks over to me too grab my shirt and shake me not taking notice of the 2 sleeping children, "All your Brother has caused you has been pain. You said you didn't need him when he had showed up all over again after 5 years. It's been 5 years so why is he in your life again."

I smack Sting's hand off my shirt as I answer him, "Cause I have forgiven him. If I was in his position I'd do the same. If I met someone that I loved more than anything I'd want to hide them from those monsters. I did just that to. I hid you from my parent's line of sight knowing what would happen to you if they saw you."

"So what was I a secret girlfriend that you never left you brother meet?"

I look at him a bit disgusted by my long time friend's attitude and I feel movement in my lap and I say too Sting, "Lower your voice idiot."

"Why should it and who are you calling an idiot?" He says as he holds my shirt even tighter and gets a good look at a long burn scar that's on my chest. "If he protected you where was he when you got this?"

"Sting, I said lower your voice," I tell him in an even tone.

"Why should I?" He yells in my face.

I watch as Gajeel grabs him and yanks him up in the air away from me and his children since he had stomped and woke up Lucia scaring her. I pull her lil girl up into my arms as I look at Sting, "This is why."

"Meanie," I hear a annoyed Gale shout up at the hanging Sting, "Meanie, made Sis and uncle cry."

Gale starts swing around in the air and I smile sadly as I placed my hand on his hand pulling him towards me, "It's okay, Gale. Uncle's friend is about to leave. I'll see you tomorrow."

I try too hand Lucia off too her mother, but she won't let go of my sweatshirt. I smile as I reach up and rub circles into her hand and she lets me go.

I lean and kiss her on the forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow, Lu."


	3. Anger and Tears

Ch.3- Anger and Tears

Rogue's POV

As we exit the house and I walk too Sting's car I look at him peeved, "I can't' believe you just acted like that."

"What? I didn't realize the buffoon had kids much less a wife," he says like it was nothing… like my brother and his family is below him.

"Sting, are you kidding me? That is my brother and his family you are talking about. I said I forgave him so that means so should you."

Sting, slams his door back shut as he looks over the hood of his car at me, "Are you kidding me? The guy abandoned his younger brother in that hell hole. The fact you survived 5 years to be able to move out is a surprise."

"That's cause I practically lived at your house, you oaf," I shout at him clenching my fists not caring that I'm showing my emotions.

"Rogue do you not get it. I spent those 5 years of my life watching my friend get beaten time and time again if not by his own parents bullies did that job for them. I had to patch you up time and time again cause you pleased for me not to tell my parents. During that time I never saw you smile, but the second you found that place with your job you gave me your first smile. That smile. You smiled cause you were free cause it was something you worked for. It wasn't a smile I got from you. It was a smile you gained on your own volition. You did it all on your own. That smile is ingrained in my memory."

I look at him like he was crazy not caring what his words could mean right now as I say, "So what? You could have stopped it a lot earlier knowing what was going on. You could have told your parents and don't say you didn't cause I begged you not too. You also could have stopped those beatings. So are you also the reason I never smiled until I was 16?"

I realize my words, but I know it's too late to take them back.

"You're right," I watch as only something close like sorrow on his face, "It was also was my fault. Though I tried to help with what a scared 11 year old would do. Sure, I could have done something but by the time I had we were 15 and you had that plan of yours. So I let it all slide. It wasn't even a year later that you had your own apartment and job. Your parents were in prison and you were free at least. So sorry I didn't help someone so close too me cause I was scared. There you happy, asshole. I'm gonna head home. You can stay with your brother and his family. I hope you love them more than you love me. Hell more than I love you."

He opens the driver side down and slams it shut after he slips in, locking the doors then drives off. Though I saw something close to tears reflect in his eyes.

I sigh as I look back at my brother's home and decide I want to go for a small walk to clear my head. I'm not sure how long I walked, but I just kept going until I reached the small overpass half an hour from Gajeel's home. I go to the railing and look down at the traffic down below. I bet if I jumped I wouldn't have to worry about the pain all that much anymore, but what of Gale and Lucia I promised to be back. I don't want myself to be a liar too them. I turn away from it as I lean up against it looking up at the sky. After a few minutes of staring into the sky I start to walk again towards a bar that I know isn't that far from here. It's a nice place to go even when being gay.

IAs I reach the bar keep I wave to the bar keep and they wave back too me.

"Rogue, it's been too long." The woman says too me as I sit on a stool looking around seeing that it's mostly people on breaks here right wonder they let this lush man the bar by herself.

"Hey, Cana manning the bar by yourself I see."

She laughs as she looks at me, "Yup, actually I bought the bar from my friend Mira since she wants to be off with her boyfriend. She was hardly here anymore too busy with her boyfriend, Freed."

"What happened to her and Laxus?"

"He cheated on her," she quiet for a second before she adds, "with me."

I nearly fall off my stool as I look at her, "Please tell me you were drunk off your ass."

She shakes her head, "Neither was he. It was a late closing and he was helping out. We got to talking and we both brought up that we both had a huge thing for each other when we were younger. One thing lead to another next thing you know Mira is walking into the office catching us doing the deed on her desk."

"So what he decides to date his best friend?"

"No, Freed confessed to her after she went to him crying. They hooked up that day. So there wasn't much of hard feelings between any of us."

I nod my head as I mutter, "Straight people are so confusing."

"You mean if Sting was dating someone but then confessed to you you wouldn't fuck him."

I groan at her curse words and I let my head hit the bar, "Ugh, I should never had told you about that."

"I knew before you told me. You don't remember anything from your 21st birthday do you?"

I shake my head, "Not really it's all a blur. I remember the first hour or so here. Ugh, Sting kept buying drinks. He even challenged me too a drinking match. I was too wasted too even know what my name was."

"You knew enough to know Sting's name. When I lugged your drunk asses into a taxi you kept saying, 'Sting, I love you.'"

"Oh MY GOD! You sure he was drunk?" I ask her worried.

"Yup, but man he would not let you go even when a girl tried to pull him off you."

"What?" I ask her confused, "Sting, isn't like that."

"Get that stuck up princess drunk and you'll disagree. If he wasn't passed out when I threw you two into the taxi I bet he'd say, 'I love you, too.'"

"Don't say that Cana I've already had him hurt me today. I don't need that too get my hopes up once again to be torn down."

She smiles sadly as she pulls her stool behind the bar too her as she sits down, "Rogue, just give up on that stupid… idk what the hell he is."

I laugh as I look at her, "Thanks, Cana, you always know how too make me feel better."

"Not like I really try, plus I've had practice with Levy and Lucy."

"Lucy?"

"Oh remember the pink haired guy that's here often when you were here?"

I nod my head, "Well he's not gay. He's married too Lucy. Though Gajeel and Levy finally tying the knot might have helped those two."

I laugh as I remember his dusty pink locks, "Ugh, there goes my fall back plan."

"He'd just remind you of Sting. Ugh, you sure have a type don't you."

I lift my head up a bit as I glare her way, "Don't' you start."

"So where is that Blondie anyways?"

"IDK, probably at home by now,"I say shrugging not caring.

"Rogue, you two are like a perfect duo. Sure he's shown some distaste towards the gay community, but I think it's cause he's scared of his own orientation."

"What makes you say that?"

"Uhh… Just something that happened a while ago," she answers quickly as if she said something wrong.

"Cana, tell me," I growl out.

She shakes her head, "No. Maybe if I was Mira. Hell Mira probably would have told you if she was there, but she wasn't. I'm gonna let you two idiots deal with it yourselves."

I stand up knocking over my chair and grab her shirt, "Cana, tell me."

"Hey, buddy leave her alone," I hear a gruff annoyed tone say.

I look at her and she just has an oh shit face on.

I turn around and I groan, 'Are you fuckign kidding me? The only homophobic that I know that frequents the bar had to be hear and probably over hear us.'

I let Cana go and h pushes me against the bar and I feel my arm hit my glass and a few other's knocking them down too the floor near me.

"Luke, leave him alone or so help me if you hurt my friend I'll have you in jail in seconds," Cana said to him, but we both know it was heard by deaf ears.

"What's wrong Emo Boy scared of a man?"

I sigh as I run my hand through my hair, "What real man? I don't see one right now."

I know i did something stupid but he pissed me off more than I already was.

He goes to punch me and I easily dodge it and punch him in a softer part of his gut that's near his ribs. I quickly punch him in the face then kick him down, but he grabs my foot as he falls and takes me down with him. I remember a searing pain on my face and arms when I fell. I try to move and groan in pain though it doesn't feel much worse from what I last got from my parents that helped my case.

I hear Cana's rushed voice and I even hear Laxus next to her. I peek my eye open too see a broken glass in front of my face. I even take notice too even more glass and my arm that's in front of me.

Damn, how lame.

I try to get up only too probably ended more glass into my hand and arm.

"Geez, Rogue stop moving or so help me I'm gonna kill you," I hear Cana say to me, "Laxus, can you move him over that that booth while I call the ambulance and clean up this glass."

I hear him grunt a year before he moves me and I cry out in pain.

Sting's POV

I can't believe I told him that I love him… Shit! I punch the door dislocating a few fingers, but it doesn't seem too hurt.

I'm sitting on my couch when I get a call from Gajeel, "Hey, Bee brain thanks so much for hurting my little brother you idiot?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Gajeel shouts, "Rogue is in the hospital with a bunch of lacerations. Hell the doctors and paramedics say he was lucky he wasn't a little bit further or else he would really be blind."

"Where is he?"

"Why should I tell you? Sure I abandoned my brother, but you've spent the entire ignoring his feelings and needs. The truth villain in this story is you."

"Wait Gajeel, he's my friend and roommate… please tell me what hospital."

"Fine," he quickly tells me the hospital and I hang up and race out the door.

When I reach the hospital I take notice of a guy in one room with bandages around his head and the police standing close by. Was he the one that hurt Rogue? If so I'm gonna beat the shit out of him where he'll be an inch from life.

I get to Rogue's room and I take in his bandaged forehead and nose. I also take notice of how they had clipped his bangs too his head. I smile at how he looks. I take in Gajeel, his wife and kids sitting with him having his looking the opposite way. I haven't even been noticed yet. Though it hurts when I take notice of his laughing face as one of the kids says something to him.

I hear Levy say, "So I'm think we shouldn't have that appointment tomorrow if you're this hurt Rogue. I'm sure I can go in another day."

"Don't worry about it though they want me to stay until tomorrow I can still be brought to your place in time for you two can get to that appointment."

I watch his eyes light up as he talks about watching the 2 children and I feel a bit hurt.

"Alright if that's okay with you, Rogue. I"ll have Gajeel pick you up tomorrow afternoon then. Though our appointment as doctor and patient we'll just call that cancelled until you're ready."

He smiles again but this time it doesn't reach his eyes, "Alright. Thanks, Levy."

She nods and I can't help but to turn away from the scene and walk away. I leave the small bag attached to the door and leave.

Rogue's POV

I watch Gajeel looking at his watch as he looks up at the door and he seems to notice something.

"What are you looking at?"

"There's something swinging from your door," he answers as he stands up.

He walks back in with a backpack that I had left at the apartment and present bag. Notice the little skulls all over the bag I know it's from Sting.

"Hand them here?"

My brother nods as he hands me the bags. I open the bag first to see a few pairs of clothing with my laptop, charger, and a few books. I guess I had tossed my other bag on Gajeel's door step he must not know I had other clothing. I open the present bag too take out a small chibi green cat wearing pink pajamas like I had tried to dress Frosch in a while back. I pull out few boxes of candy all my favorites. Then I pull out a movie that I told him i wanted to buy. I guess I'll have something to watch while I'm in here tonight. I pull out a small thing of salty chips and some hot cheetos.

I pull out a small piece of paper that has shaky handwriting on it, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said about your brother and his family. I didn't realize I had hurt you that much. I got the movie and the cat while I was away."

I chuckle as I set the note too the side.

"Who's it from?" Levy asks me curious going to grab the note, but I grab it almost like I didn't hear too know why we fought.

"Ahh… It's from Sting. Though I didn't call him too tell him where I am."

Gajeel plops into his seat picking Gale up from the floor, "I called him too see why you weren't with him. My only guess was a fight and how things were going when you left it was about me and my family. So Thanks, Rogue."

I nod my head as I notice Lucia trying to get away from her mother reaching for me. If my arms and ribs didn't hurt I'd grab her, but alas they are.


	4. The Talk

**Ch.4- The Talk**

Rogue's POV

I sigh once again for the hundredth time tonight trying to get comfortable, but I can't. I pick up the small stuff cat plush and stare at it. I then look around the room too the small presents that a few friends that I've made since entering college had left though they all asked where Sting was. I told them sleeping off a hangover or something. They all knew I was lying, but left it at that.

The police had visited me before Gajeel left and asked me a few questions then they said something about my angry blonde friend. Something about needing to have him on a leash though they understood with why he was angry with that guy.

I pick up a candy box and open it up. I'm not even sure which box it is twice the lights are off, but I don't care. I plop a piece in my mouth and pull a sour face. Must be sour skittles or sour patch kids. I then go back to staring at the green kitten and chuckle realizing the joke that's being splayed in this simple enough present. Though I treat my cat a bit better than Sting does with his cat Lector. Though his cat is an asshole.

I close my eyes but my mind is still on Sting. Why didn't he come in? Why did he go to attack that guy? So many why's and not enough answers. I pull the cat too my chest as I shut my eyes again. I ignore the slight twinge of pain but it's better than the arm that actually had glass in it.

It's morning and the nurse had woken me up at 8 to start explaining things, but also to check on the cuts that she could too make sure that nothing was still in them. As she looked them all over my doctor had made a pit stop to talk to me about what happened. I can tell he bats for my team or at least I think he does. Oh well not like it matters. I've had guys try to hook up with me, but most of the time I brush them off. A few times though I've agreed to some one night stands cause of the frustration I've felt and I didn't want to attack Sting when he walked out of the bathroom in just a towel once again.

When my arm is wrapped up again the nurse praised me for how calm I was, but she should pay attention to all the scars my arms have. Stupid bitch.

Before the doctor can say much I watch as Levy walks into the room with Sting in tow.

"I'm confused," I tell them straight out.

"After we left we found Sting on our doorstep looking guilty. He explained what happened. He also asked about what today's appointment for you was for. I told him to meet me here and we'd talk to you about it."

I nod my head as I look at Sting who's leaning up against the closed hospital door. I can't tell if he's nervous, mad, or just upset. Though he comes over when he notices the small stuff animal at my side as if it was a sign that it's safe to come near me.

"I won't bill you on this Rogue since this was supposed to be your appointment hour. Now is it okay if we have that appointment we were supposed to have today now?"

I nod my head as I look at my best friend.

"Alright, would you like me to tell him or do you want too?"

I push the button on the bed so I could sit up more, "I'll tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Umm… Sting do you remember how I'd get pretty clean cuts on my arms and I'd say I'm not sure where I got them from."

He nods his head, "Yeah, I just thought you got them while fighting your parents."

I shake my head as I looked down at my hands, "No, I did them to myself. It wasn't just back then. I've been cutting myself since I was 11. Gajeel had caught me before he left. He tried to help me and even made me promise to stop, but I lied cause I didn't' stop."

"When was the last time?" Sting asks his voice sounds a bit strained.

"A lil more than a week ago. Maybe a week and a half ago," one of them takes my hand as I say that and I don't' stop, "Though that was my suicide attempt the first one in a while. Actually I tried too before you moved in, but Yukino had stopped me. I made her promise not to tell you. This time Gajeel had come cause I accidentally called him and he had heard me crying. He came right over. He even had one of his friends come stitch me up. I'd probably be dead right about now if not for that simple accident."

"Why? Why did you try too kill yourself? Why did you cut yourself?"

"I remember everything those people did too me. I dream about it and when I'm alone I just want to die at how even after all this time I still don't feel like I'm free from their grasp. I can still feel their hands on my throat. I can still feel their hands. I can't take it anymore. Then you said something about another girl and I guess that drew the line."

I feel a hand squeeze my own and I take notice of the nice manicure and the hand holding my other hand is perfectly still.

"What about some girl?"

I look over at Sting knowing that I'm crying, "Some woman you hooked up with while you were away. God, I thought I'd be fine, but these feelings I've had for you since we were 12 haven't gone away. They just won't I thought it was a faze, but it's not. So yeah, I kept you away from my parents cause I loved you." I look away from him as i say, "I still do."

I feel him squeeze my hand as he moves in his seat to pull me gently to him.

"Why did you tell me of your feelings?"

I let of a sad excuse of a laugh while I'm crying, "You don't remember sophomore basketball."

"Ohh... " I smile a bit knowing he has that stupid realization look on his face, "I was a kid and battling with what I felt for you. I was trying to push my frustration out on him. Also I know I've hooked up with girl's none stop, but it's cause I mean they are hot and all I could never date one. There's no one out there that could make me feel what you do, Rogue."

I feel a light squeeze on my hand and how Levy let's it go to get up too leave.

I hear Sting say a slight, "Thank you… Levy."

I know she gave him one of her bright smiles before she opened the door and left.

"Though… Sting… WHy did you attack that one guy?"

"Cause i knew that homophobia was the one that attacked you. Stupid idiot doesn't learn."

I feel my ears perk at that as I look up at him as he gently moves me back to the hospital bed and he comes to sit by me.

"What do you mean he doesn't learn?"

"Cause I beat the shit out of him when I went to the bar after your 21st. He said some shit to me about how me and you should get a room next time we hang all over on each other. I broke his nose. Then said to him, 'If you ever say something like that again I'll kill you. I'll hang on the one I love however I want.'"

"Is that what Can was talking about?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "No… Mira, was the one there that day…. Ummm…" I look up too see his ears and cheeks are all red.

"Sting what happened with Cana that she said you love me?"

"I kind of got drunk and told her about a dream that was bothering me. This was a little bit before I suddenly decided to go on that trip."

"What kind of dream was it?" I ask him a bit confused.

"It was nothing," he answers quickly.

I decide to use my stern voice on him, "Sting, you better tell me what kind of dream you had."

I watch hairs raise on his neck as he shakes his head.

"Sting," I whine making him look at me and I give him the rare puppy dog eyes that get me everything I want.

"I told her that I had a wet dream about us having sex," he quickly shouts then slams his hand over his mouth.

"A wet dream," I ask him pulling my head back to look at him.

Sting nods his hand as he looks down embarrassed. I take notice how he's playing with my hand.

"So you tod Cana about a dream that we had sex, so? It's not like you told her the details."

I watch as his blush darkens, "What hte fuck! You told her the details didn't you."

"I was drunk off my ass and she kept pestering me what was so wrong about dreaming about a friend. I ended up shouting at her, 'What's wrong is me pushing him down to him bed and fucking him.'"

I think about it and I freeze up, "Sting when exactly was this dream?"

Sting's POV

Oh god I love his stern voice especially when it has a hint of curiosity it's so hot. Though I can't' tell him more details. Even with my confession I can't tell him.

"Sting, when was this dream?"

I laugh nervously, "The day you actually wore those shorts that were more like underwear cause it was too warm though you still had those long sleeves on. You know when I pushed you down and sniffed the shit out of your neck."

"Oh my god Sting, that wasn't even a month ago. Why the fuck didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"Cause I was an ass that made fun of a gay kid that was on our basketball team."

"So where exactly did you do on this trip?"

I nervously play with his hand even more, "I went to find the kid from the basketball team. His husband beat the shit out of me if you'd like to know. It was also the same guy he was dying back then. Though when that was over I had them sit down with me while I apologized. I just couldn't tell you how I felt after what I did too that kid. I mean for christ sakes I pushed him into the gym while he was naked during pep rally. To make things worse I had put that note on him. Though back then his boyfriend had beat the shit out of me so that made things a bit better back then. They have a kid you know. They had a surrogate mother carry their little daughter. He's so happy and when I showed up it was like I made him remember the worse year of his life. I mean he was going to graduate that year. He told me he almost quit school. Though they said they felt like I was so bad was cause I was trying to hide my feelings for you. They just said your name, Rogue. They said you hung out with them a little bit that year. They knew about how you felt for me back then and how you said you hated me for what I had done to him. They said I'd be lucky if you would look at me after I'd tell you. I don't deserve any kind of love."

I look up when I finish too see Rogue shaking his head as he squeezes my hand, "No, I don't deserve this kind of happiness, Sting. I don't. Look what I've done too myself. Though you can't see much of my scars anymore."

I take his good arm into hands and I pull it up too my lips. I start to kiss the scars that I see. Ones that I know aren't from being thrown around for so many years.

"They're not so bad. As long as you promise that you'll try to stop and never leave me. Ever," I add the ever sternly being very serious.

I put pull up a small bag as I look at him, "I brought my last present that I got while I was away."

I look at the small gift bag confused, but I shrug as I open it up too pull out a small jewelry box. I slowly unwrap the bow that keeps it closed. As I open it I take in 2 beautiful dragon necklaces that are designed after yin-and-yang.

"This is beautiful, Sting."

"I'm glad. I think the sales rep wanted too hit me while I was picking it out. It's sterling silver with real gems."

I look at the black and white dragons, but instead of a circle they create a heart.

"Sting this necklace is beautiful and cheesy. I love it though it's so you," I tease.

I watch as Sting reaches out taking the black dragon and moves to put it around my neck. Then he slowly takes the white dragon and puts it on himself.

"I love you, Sting," I tell him as I hug him best I can without causing myself any pain.

I feel a hand run itself through my hair as a soft, "I love you, too," came from his lips.

I look up and I know I give him probably one of my brightest smiles I've given too anyone in the longest time.

I look at him as I tell him, "You know Sting you're gonna have to apologize too the kids."

"I did and seriously once I said that you were important too me they were attacked me. Ugh, saying if I was important too you they'd have too let me be important as well."

I laugh as I lean up against him happy that we can be like this.


	5. 3 Yrs Later- Trouble in School

**Ch. 5- Trouble in School**

3 Years Later

 _Italics are Flashbacks_

Rogue's POV

I watch as my niece and nephew running towards me laughing with no care in the world. I hug my niece up first since she beat her brother Gale to me once again. She might be a bit smaller than her brother, but she is a lot faster than him.

"Great job, Lucia. You just keep getting faster. Gale you're getting faster as well.'

Gale looks at me with his bright azure eyes and take in his blonde hair. He looks a lot like Gajeel but with levy as his mother she's softened his looks a bit where he almost looks like me a bit. Lucia's black hair and red eyes make it so she sticks out but with her cute feminine looks that she got from her mother she has people flock all over all the time. Gale and Lucia ever since their little sister was born 3 years ago they have taken it upon themselves to care for her, but recently Gale told me that he's the oldest even if by an hour it's his job to protect his little sisters. I told him he'd make a fine man. Then there's their little sister, Leah, who has bright blonde hair so far and while her eyes are both red and azure.

"Uncle Rogue," I look over at Lucia giving her a look that said go ahead, "why do people call you gay and make fun of you?"

I look at her confused as i realized that this day was bound to come I just hoped it would wait a bit longer.

"When did this happen, Lu?"

"Today at school… one of the older kids picked a fight with me about you. Started to say some mean things to us about you cause of what their parents said to them. They said if we stuck close to you then it'd infect us. Then they mentioned something about your scars."

I bite my lip as I hug her harder as she cries and her brother and sister stare at us. I look up too see that Gale is holding his little sister, but one of his hands is balled up in a fist.

I take a deep breathe as I answer them, "they called me gay cause I'm with someone of the same gender. I love Sting and Sting is a boy too some people it's wrong."

"Why? If you love someone then why should it be wrong? You and Sting are going to get married tomorrow what's wrong with that? You are a great uncle and you love us," Gale said to me in a tight voice.

I smile sadly thinking that Gale is definitely his parent's son.

Though i realized what they said, "What do you mean that you 2 fought at school?"

"Mommy and daddy are in the office at school right now. That's why they had called you too come watch us.

"What did you do too the kid?"

"Strung him upside down the flagpole. We hung him there until he apologized to us."

'how long was that?" I asked a bit worried.

"His face was a bit pink. Then the teacher showed up and the idiot ratted us out," Gale mumbles.

I sigh as I try to figure out if I wanted to yell at them or congratulate them.

"Whats going on?" I hear a voice ask as arms wrap around my waist.

I relax into them looking into Sting's eyes, "A kid at school made fun of Gale and lu for having a gay uncle. So they strung him too a flagpole this was after they fought with him. So Gajeel and levy are in the principal's office."

My phone starts going off and I look at Sting, "Can you watch them for a second I need to take this call?"

I watch as sting nods his head and I smile at him as I give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Sting's POV

I wasn't expecting this kind of thing for a while and dealing with 6 year old's question me on love and why it's wrong to be gay. Though when they bring up Rogue's scars which he is no longer afraid too hind though he still tries to hide the scar on his face from his lil bar fight 3 years ago. Wow… Rogue and I have been together for 3 years. Sure we've had our ups and downs, but that's what life is all about. It's supposed to have those up and downs and even when they are bad and I feel like I might have lost him he turns back to me with only love in his eyes. It's when we're like this that I know that I'm in my own specially made heaven.

Tomorrow we'll be getting married and the flower girl and ring barrier are rogue's niece and nephew since they're the only children we know… the only two people that we thought of. Though we're 2 man we are keeping our suits from each other's eyes since we both talked about it and we thought it might be nice to have white tuxes, Though everything else is being kept in the dark. Rogue has been in charge for about everything for the wedding cause he says that I have no taste… I will say that I'm not good with anything elegant like a wedding should be. I just want it to be the best day in Rogue's life. This is my goal though i was talking with levy and Gajeel about children the other day when Rogue was too busy playing with the children.

 _Gajeel had looked at me as he had asked, "Did you ever want any children?"_

 _Personally I was a bit shocked, but I know that Rogue has always loved children though for the longest time he said they were bothersome to him. Not that i could say anything cause I knew personally he's always been afraid to turn out like his parents. Though the last couple years watching him with his niece and nephew I see he he could never be like those monster._

 _I keep looking at rogue and the kids as I tell Gajeel, "I've always been a bit on the border of children. Mostly cause I was afraid how Rogue would act towards them. I've known all this time that he would never be your guys' parents but that doesn't mean he'll be indifferent around them so he wouldn't hurt them. Though in my own opinion I've always thought they are too much work. You have too be nice and torn down who you are. I'm not good at that, but spending time with Lu and Gale I've realized that I was wrong. Children are a gift too the world. Sure they grow up, but seeing that is amazing.'_

 _As I speak these words Leah is passed over too me and the 3 year old just stares at me before she starts giggling and reaching up at me. I smile as I let her take one of my hands._

 _"I'm sad that we can't exactly have a child that would look like us, but if we ever get a chance to raise 1 I bet I'd be the doting parent that would embarrass them like crazy. Rogue always tells me he'd be okay as long as me his over grown child. Though I see sadness in his eyes. We'd both like a chance to raise a child that we could call our own."_

 _Levy and Gajeel look at each other and smile._

 _Levy looks at me as she smiles the brightest, "You've really changed over the years Sting. I still remember you upsetting my children the first day you had come to pick up Rogue 3 years ago. I remember they didn't like you very much for the first year. Though you worked hard to get them to warm up to you. So when Leah was born and you had this look on your face when you first got to hold her thanks too Gajeel and Rogue saying that you could. The kids knew you weren't such a bad guy you just have a bad attitude."_

 _I look at her and we both end up laughing since for some reason I can never stay made with Levy. She is the reason why I forgave Gajeel for abandoning my rogue when he was younger. Her innocence and such almost gives you the need to protect the smaller woman, but with how long she's been with Gajeel I'm sure she'd do some damage to you if you ever say that too her._

I smile at I play with Leah in my arms as I lean down to play with the twins.

I look at the twins for a while and I state to them, "I'm proud of you for sticking up for what you believe in, but how you went about it was a bad idea. In this world you shouldn't use violence to get what you want. Instead we should use words strong words that are not fowl."

They look at me unsure of what I'm saying so I think about it for a second.

"You know the bad words right?" I watch as they nod and I keep talking, "Words like that you shouldn't use. Those are bad words like violence is a bad thing…. Hurting others is also a bad thing too do.I know the 2 of you have your mother's smarts so use your words like she would."

They look at each other and soon they look at me as they nod their head that yes they will take my words too heart. I smile as I look them in the eyes letting them know that I'm not angry.

I look up too see Gajeel and Levy and too say they look upset is not even covering it.

"What's wrong?"

"They're talking about suspending the twins cause of the fight. They were protecting their family and they want to suspend them… They're not even 7 yet," Gajeel shouts and I rock Leah in my arms too keep her calm.

"Well good thing you have one of the people the kid was poking fun at is a lawyer child then," I tell them as I look at the twins, "so there shouldn't be anything to worry about though," I look between the parents and try to figure out which one is calmer, "Levy how about you come in with me."

She nods her head as we walk into the school back into the principal's office where the parents of the kids the twins picked a fight with lie. I walk inside and I survey the parents a bit more I can tell that most if not all of them are on the school board.

"Miss. Redfox, what do you need?"

Before Levy can speak I speak up, "I'm wondering why children that wanted to protect me and my fiance are the ones in the wrong?"

The man sits back real quick and he sighs, "You're an Eucliffe aren't you?"

I pull out a chair and happily sit down staring everyone down,"I am. And I'm also Gale and Lucia Red Fox's uncle so I'd like to know what action is taking place. I'm also wondering if you are taking such action against them cause the parents of the children who started the fight are on the school board?"

I know Levy is keeping a straight face, but I know she's bubbling with anger once she realizes what I say. Maybe I should have brought Gajeel in with me.

"We hold no discrimination here, Mr. Eucliffe."

"I lift an eyebrow as I address the Principal, "Then tell me," I look at his name plate, "Mr. John, can you tell me the punishment of the children who instigated the fight? Cause I'm sure the parents here know of my niece and nephews' punishment."

"They have none?"

I tilt my head, "My niece has a bruise on her back and back that looks like someone had sat on her and pounded on her back. My nephew has scrapes and bruises on his arms and legs. My fiance might not of noticed but I did at how hard they worked to hide if while he was around. So if you have no discrimination if they get suspended then so should the other children. If not I will bring it up with town hall and such about how I don't think a man who lets the school board decide unfair punishments if it deals with their children."

They all look at me shocked and I'm glad that I had decided to do pre-law while Rogue is doing more doctoral research.

It's an uncomfortable silence on everyone else's part and I simply go to stand up and decide to mention my parents knowing that most people fear them.

"I guess we can always bring this to court. We'd have my parents and such or you can take this job seriously before someone finds it so they can do so."

As I go too leave I hear a huff and I'm glad I have the door open so there is no chance of anyone seeing my smirk.

I turn around as I hear, "Wait."

"What exactly do you want?"

"Equal punishment of course. Though I wonder how your children took such a step back to homophobic comments at their age. I wonder who's talking like such turning their own children into bigots."

I watch 3 mothers squirm in their seats and I sigh as I turn to the principal, "Just drop the punishment for my niece and nephew and I'd like the children who are the source of the fight to be punished. Though suspension is a bit much for first offenders so a week detention should be fine even at their age. They need to learn that behavior will not be tolerated."

I nod my head as the principal seems to agree too my terms and I heard an argument start as levy and I leave the office.

"Sting you didn't need to do that," she tells me.

"No I did, levy. I had asked around when I learned of why and saw a small look of the kids wounds. What those kids said was a lot more than what they said too rogue. I can't let those children think that such behavior will not be punished. Though I had too mention my parents is a little tiring. At least it worked. I was worried they would try to bring this whole speel to court."

Levy nods her head as she looks at me, 'you handled yourself pretty well."

I smile over at her as I nod my head, "I hope so if Rogue and I ever have a child then I bet we'll be doing this a lot with how kids are these days. Also for a second I thought you were going to blow up on them."

"I was going to, but I realized you were trying to help the kids so if I had it all would go down the drain."

I give Levy a smile as I speak up, "Well let's go tell everyone. Though I'm sad I'll be spending the night alone at home."

Levy laughs as she pushes me, "You'll get him back soon enough. It was your idea if not for the call today it would have been just fine. Though.. Thank you Sting."

"Of course anytime. I man what is family for."

I watch her smile as she skips over to her… our family.


	6. Author's Comment- Read if You Will

Hey Everyone it's always dreaming. I want to post about how I'm sorry about not posting for awhile. I'm trying to get back into my stories, but I had a small break in my depression while I was working. I had quit the place I was working at because I was moving for school. I have some free time so i'll try to write up what i can. I can't make any promises of what I'll get back to and when though i want to try my writing is what makes me feel better. So give me a bit of time and I'll get what I can written up and posted. If anything leave comments of what you think of my work. Thank you and good night.


End file.
